


Close Your Eyes

by Tamari



Series: To Forgive [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: They are not the kind of couple that says “I love you.” Lerant/Kel ficlet.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Lerant of Eldorne
Series: To Forgive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 for Goldenlake's Triathlon, for the Just in Jousting (100 words plus on what your character/couple are up to now)

  
Kel and Lerant never write letters, never say the words “I miss you.” She’s a knight, he’s a soldier, and they know the rules. It goes, day by day, the colors of love and loneliness. And today, the desert is searing them bright white.  
  
There is no dramatic reunion. They don’t jump into each other’s arms. Lerant clasps Kel’s arm, scarred and muscled, the touch a reminder of another time. She smiles into his eyes. The tents billow in the wind, the flapping sound taking away the words Kel whispers. Perhaps that’s for the better.  
  
They disappear in the dunes for hours. Against the grit and heat of the sand, her skin is cool silk. Clouds float in the azure sky above them, casting shadows, moving more slowly than their breaths.  
  
When he traces his finger over her collarbone, there is no need for words.


End file.
